Parallel
by Snake of Medusa
Summary: When Tohru imagined a world where Yuki and Kyo were friends, she dismissed it as impossible.


Hello, everyone! Please respond; I know that it may be a hassle, but it inspires all writers to write better and post stuff faster. Don't just say it's awesome and/or horrible, DESCRIBE in vivid detail how awesome/sucky my words are, it helps me to write better!

This is my first Furuba fanfic, and I plan to have fun messing with its characters. twisted devil grin

Thank you for reading my humble work, Parallel. Enjoy!

**SUMMARY**: Kyo and Yuki have a dream about what life would be like if we fanfic writers were in charge of it. evil grin and maniac laugh Maybe other characters will be included if I get enough responses, be they flames or praise.

No specific placement within the series, but maybe sometime soon after Tohru begins calling Yuki 'Yuki-kun'. I'll try not to include any spoilers for those of you who are waiting in baited anticipation for vol. 15 (It's out this Christmas! Yay!), but please forgive and correct me if I slip.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not, nor will I ever own Furuba. I'm not Japanese, nor have I ever visited that wonderful island where wonders such as Furuba are commonplace. I wanna go to Japan….

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING 

"Good night, Kyo-kun!" Tohru called out cheerfully from the kitchen doorway as the orange-haired teenager climbed the stairs up to his bedroom.

"Hmmmf," he grunted as he lifted his hand and continued upwards out of sight, the metal chains on his black pants chiming gently as he walked.

Tohru's face fell a bit, wondering what could have put him in such a bad mood. Was it something she had done? Had she inadvertently embarrassed him, or even worse, humiliated him during dinner? Maybe she had cooked the fugu fish wrong, and he was getting sick!

"Honda-san?"

Tohru turned around with a gasp and collided into the body of a tall teenage boy with purple hair and eyes. With the usual 'booof' and smokescreen, he transformed into a small, purple-furred mouse with adorably huge purple eyes that were staring up at her from under a pile of clothes that he had become much to small for.

"Oh, dear," a tall man with shaggy brown hair and wearing a traditional kimono commented from the doorway a few minutes later as he observed Tohru panicking over the boy-turned-mouse, the mouse trying to calm her down to no avail, and the orange-haired youth who had thundered down the stairs at Tohru's scream after the transformation, who was now sulking at the foot of the stairs. "This hasn't happened in quite a while, Tohru-chan. I had almost thought that these kinds of things wouldn't happen anymore, but it seems that I was wrong." He sighed as he leaning against the doorpost, looking very angst-y.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry, Shigure-san! It was an accident; I'll do my very best to make sure that this doesn't happen ever again! Gomen nasai!" Tohru cried, bowing over and over with the claustrophobic mouse still clasped between her hands. "I don't know what came over me! Yuki-kun just came up behind me so suddenly, I was surprised! Please forgive my impertinent clumsiness! Oh, I'm so very, very sorry!" she practically wailed, bowing rapidly.

"H-Honda-san," the mouse whimpered, "I'm feeling…dizzy and…sickened…"

"OH!" Tohru cried as she opened her hands and stood upright. Cupped between her palms was a very dizzy and ill feeling mouse with those wonderful swirly-manga eyes. "Yuki-kun! Are you feeling sick?" she inquired.

"Would he have said he was feeling sick if he wasn't?" Kyo snarled from the foot of the stairs, "This is exactly why little rats who get locked in their rooms are so useless. They're too busy being sick and a bother to everyone around them to do any good. Feh," he spat at Yuki as he stood up, "I'm sickened just by being in the same room with you, damn rat."

"Then why don't you leave? I'm sure you'll be healthier away from me, you useless, good-for-nothing, rampaging, destructive idiot who can't fight his way out of a paper bag." Yuki growled right back at him, inasmuch as a motion-sickened mouse can.

"Why you-" Kyo furiously sputtered as he launched himself at Yuki, forgetting that Tohru was holding him in her hands. There was another 'pooof', a cloud of smoke, and an orange cat was sitting on top of Tohru's chest as she lay on the floor, stunned from Kyo's tackle. Yuki had crawled up to her face and was franticly patting at her cheek with his tiny paws, saying, "Honda-san! Honda-san? Are you all right?" Kyo, realizing his mistake and looking horrified at having hurt Tohru _again_, started franticly washing her face with his tongue in an attempt to revive her.

Tohru's eyelashes fluttered open and she slowly focused on the thingies that were demanding her attention. She felt something small wet lathing her right cheek and something heavy and warm with four legs standing on her chest, and noticed that there was something patting her other cheek. She opened her eyes fully and saw Yuki leaning over and holding her face in his fuzzy paws, a concerned look on his purple-furred face.

_Hmm,_ Shigure thought to himself as he observed the scene silently, _I wonder what would happen if they were to change back now?_

**YOSH! NO FANSERVICE FOR YOU!** A voice thundered in Shigure's subconscious, full of misguided vigor and sharp disapproval. **THERE ARE MORE PRODUCTIVE WAYS TO SPEND YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH, WHICH IS SWIFTLY BECOMING YOUR AUTUMN OF VIRILITY! NOW RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE 100 TIMES IN PENANCE FOR YOUR KAKASHI-INSPIRED 'HIP' ATTITUDE! YOSH!**

((Wouldn't it suck to have Gai as your guardian angel? Yes, it frightens me, too.))

Suddenly overcome with the urge to take a brisk run, Shigure left the house at a swift jog, forgetting that he was wearing a kimono and geta and that there was a monsoon brewing outside.

_Back in the house…_

Tohru sat up slowly so as not to knock off Yuki and Kyo, although she was blushing and praying fervently, _Oh please don't let them transform back right now! It would be so embarrassing, that it would!_

"Tohru?" Kyo enquired, peering up at her with his adorable furry cat face, "Gomen… I'm sorry I knocked you over; you're not hurt, are you?" _He looks so worried, _Tohru thought to herself as she reassured her housemates that she was fine, she just had the wind knocked over from her fall. _How could I possibly blame him for my own clumsiness?_

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Honda-san?" Yuki asked her, his pale furry face looking concerned. _Why is someone so wonderful as Yuki-kun worried about someone like me? I'm not worthy of his concern…_ "I'm just fine, Yuki-kun," she reassured him as she tried to stand up, then halted. "Ano, Kyo-kun," she said, blushing slightly, "Your claws are… caught in my skirt…" Flushing immediately, he hurriedly removed his claws, trying not to tear the fabric.

Boomf!

After getting dressed, Kyo slunk upstairs, mumbling something about 'bed' and 'tired'. Yuki helped Tohru finish up the dishes while muttering something about Kyo helping out once in a while, and then bid Tohru goodnight and ascended the stairs to his bedroom. Tohru swept the floors one last time and then also went upstairs.

_Kyo's room…_

_I can't believe I did that!_ Kyo thought to himself as he pummeled his pillow, furious at his earlier actions. _Why'd I have to go and knock her down like that? I'm such an idiot! I didn't even remember that she was there! Feh, it's like Shigure said when I first got here; I've got eyes only for Yuki-kun._

…

_OMG did I actually think that! No way! That was unbelievably perverted! There's no way that _Yuki_… urgh… Happy thoughts, happy thoughts… Not that happy!_

After wrestling with himself for a few more hours, Kyo fell asleep.

_Yuki's room…_

"Baka neko," muttered Yuki as he pulled on his pajamas, "So troublesome," he sighed. He absently tugged off his shirt, threw in a corner and pulled on a pajama top and as he buttoned it up he thought over what had happened earlier.

_Kyo, realizing his mistake and looking horrified at having hurt Tohru _again_, started franticly washing her face with his tongue in an attempt to revive her. _

_Baka neko, _Yuki thought angrily, _why couldn't that have been _me

_I did not just think that! Nothing went through my head just now! Nothing! _

Face as red as blood from a nosebleed, Yuki climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head, waiting for sleep to bring him sweet oblivion.

_Tohru's room…_

_I brought such trouble to everyone today,_ Tohru thought to herself, ashamed that she had been such a burden to Shigure-san, who had been so kind as to let her stay. "There's no way that I could repay them for their kindness, except to keep the house in good condition," she whispered to the picture of her mother that she kept with her at all times. "Although, I do wish that Yuki and Kyo would get along better, that I do…"

Tohru climbed into bed, wished her mother a good night. Before falling asleep, one fleeting thought crossed her mind; _I wonder what happened to Shigure-san…_

**Hmm, **murmured a quiet voice in the back of the girl's mind, **let's see how this will turn out…**

_Somewhere in Kaibara (town where story takes place)…_

A small child looked out his window as his parents were tucking her in for the night, and suddenly bolted upright, pointing at the window as she shouted, "Look, otousan, okaasan, there's a silly man in a kimono and geta running in the rain!"

"It's just a trick of the light, Momo. Now go to sleep like a good girl, ne?" Her father murmured as he smiled at her attempt to stay up.

"Hai, otousan," Momo mumbled as she lay back down. _I know I saw him!_ She thought to herself, _and he turned into a dog, too, that he did!_

w00t! In case you were confused, the bold words were the characters' 'guardian angels,' if you will. This plot bunny has been bouncing around my head ever since the first volume when Tohru imagined an alternate reality where Yuki and Kyo were friends. Gai is just my own little quirk added in to liven things up. Anyone want to guess who Tohru's guardian is?

BTW- Momo is Momiji's little sister; see Fruits Basket for details on their relationship, I'm too lazy to tell you or remember which one has that info. Sue me. I have her and Tohru talking so formally because… I wanted them to! It's so cute, that it is!

Please review, it gladdens my soul and makes me not want to sic Gai-sensei on you.

TRANSLATIONS

Fugu- puffer fish, poisonous if prepared improperly.

-kun- added to the names of male friends that you're close to, can also be used for females as well.

-san- equivalent of 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'

-chan- used for girls or for someone younger than you, not usually used for males

Kimono- traditional Japanese outfit.

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry.

YOSH- used by Gai to add emphasis. No real meaning.

Kakashi- character from 'Naruto.'

Gai- see above.

Geta- Japanese flip-flops.

Monsoon- fierce summer storm.

Gomen- I'm sorry. Less formal than gomen nasai.

Ano- um.

Baka neko- stupid cat.

Otousan- father.

Okaasan- mother.

Ne- right.

Hai- yes.


End file.
